Conventional convertible automobiles typically have retractable convertible roofs that retract into a convertible top stowage area, or tonneau, of the vehicle. It is desired to cover the convertible top stowage area of a vehicle with a cover, sometimes referred to as a tonneau cover, especially when the convertible top is in the open position. Such a cover protects the convertible top from damage due to exposure to the elements and improves the aerodynamics of the vehicle. A common way to cover the convertible top stowage area of a vehicle is with the use soft cover that is manually affixed to the vehicle. Other ways to cover the convertible top stowage area are also known.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,386,615 B2, which is not necessarily prior art to the present invention, describes a retractable tonneau cover mounted to a decklid of the vehicle trunk. The decklid partially defines an opening through which the convertible top may retract into a tonneau, or storage well. In the system described in the '615 patent, the storage well is located in the trunk itself. The tonneau cover can be slid on tracks from a stored position underneath the decklid, a position adjacent the opening in the decklid, thus covering the opening.